Pleasure & Pain
by DeadlyGenesis
Summary: Henry is kidnapped (1x08) please read it to know more :v
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure & Pain.

-Hello guys, before starting this, i have to say some things to you :)

*Don't speak english at all.

*Don't know so much Forever at all, but love with my soul.

*I'm a drama queen guuuys :3

*Don't know the girls name. (the gfirl who kidnap henry.

Hope you like it! Comment it and hope you like it :)

_When i woke up, i was tied with chains in a wall. Wasn't dark, but it wasn't so bright either. _

_I'm scared. Even that i know why i'm here, i'm scared...of...my secret._

_Seeing my organs in a table, with terrible people playing with them, makes me nervous. _

_I was tired of being in the same position and not able to do somenthing. I was alone, with my thoughts._

After all this events, of seeing the suspects with henry, he disappeared. She thought that he was in his office, obssesed with the human bodies to think other things. Henry is strange, insane and wierd.- she thought, but she worries about him anyway.

"Hello lucas, did you see Henry today?"- Jo asked.

"Oh, hi! Hi detective. No, actually, he didn't come, or...I didn't see him." Lucas answered.

"umm, any number of him that do you have?"-

"No, you know how henry is...Wanna a coffee? We can find Henry, is not hard to find." Lucas replied.

"No. just keep working, i'll see you later."

The next step was going to Abe's shop. His father, his uncle...his firend...his what?

Driving to there, she just can think bad things about henry. He didn't seem nice at all. He never looks like.

"Hello...abraham, I'm looking for Henry, he is here?"

"Hi, good morning. No he go out in the morning and he never came. Why?"

"Well...I did not find him with Lucas, and here either. Do you have any number or phone of him?"

"Well yes. Let me call him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Heello guys! :) I was and i am so nervous about this, and i would prefer to wait to the next episode to be in the right way. But, let's pretend that we just we have the "sneak peek"..yeah? ok.

So, hope you like it, review and...yeah.

THERE WAS NO ANSWER.

(Abe's POV..to make it clear.)

_I cannot believe, when Henry said it was time to leave, he might be right. Though he can go back, to us, the pain and feelings that he can have must be traumatic._

_I closed the shop, because i cannot still living with the fear of whats wrong with henry. It makes me weak the thing that i cannot, defend him._

_(H_enry's POV)

"_Oh, we never do this things..." Abigail say with a lively voice._

"_oh yeah...? well, i guess it just not for us." Henry say not sastified at all._

"Can we stop daydreaming for a moment, please?" _the girl in front of me said_.

"This is not a nice way to show your feelings, my lady. I fear that the police is searching for us." _i said suspiciously._

"They won't find us." _she answered, firmly. _"We can get fun for a while, Dr. Morgan."

_fun. I don't see this funny at all._ "What do you mean?"

"Do...you see this control?" _she said showing it._

"_This little object is the next step for tecnology, Dr. Morgan. Do you know for what use?" _

"_Not really. It's for heal lifes? If it not...I believe i will not be interested."_

"_this can be use to DEFEND lifes, Dr. Morgan." .."Do you mean...killing other's lifes..right?"_

"Pay attention to me!"_ she screamed as she clicked the red button. I just twisted in my little space and screamed._

"Now we are talking. Don't you like hurting? Is not sastifactory?" _she said with a cold voice, but smiling._

"No. you are the masochistic on here, darling." _I answered, knowing that she'll push the button again. _

_And she did it. _

_I look her in the eyes..blonde...fit...sweet but her evil touch. This is wrong Henry, you cannot._

"How much beauty are when you are suffering. I like it, but don't scream hun, it will be ok." _she said sweetly._

_It tied me off, I was almost out...but i like though, passion.. No, you can't think this._

"Where are you..going? What do you want of me?" _I asked as i fight to take a breath-_

"Pleasure an pain, babe. Pleasure and pain..." _and we were gone._

_**Sorry guys for any gramatical mistakes! Or somenthing. I'm trying my best, love ya 3**_


End file.
